


In Silence and Tears

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex was tired of all the lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Smallville Wednesday 100 drabble challenge. The theme this week was 'Something is lost'. As you can see, I got a little carried away. Hope you enjoy it, feedback is always a precious thing.

"Lex, please..." 

"Clark, leave now, before I call security." 

"Please, let me explain." 

"No, I don't want to hear any more lies. I'm sick of them. I'm tired of being someone you can fuck but you can't trust." 

Clark's speed saved him as Lex tossed the tumbler of scotch he was holding straight at his head. "I'm tired of how dirty that makes me feel. Go away. Just get the hell out of my life!" 

Hearing the click of the door behind him Lex fell as his legs gave out beneath him. God, how in hell would he survive this? 

* * *

"Mom, I've lost Lex, he's kicked me out." 

"Oh honey, I don't understand, Lex loves you so much, what happened?" 

"The lies Mom, all the fucking lies I tell to protect my precious 'secrets'. He's tired of being treated like dirt by someone who supposedly loves him." 

"This is as much our fault as yours, we made you wait. We were wrong Clark, I'm so sorry." 

"God, this hurts so much Mom, what am I going to do?" 

"Talk to him Clark, tell the truth, make him understand. I've heard groveling helps." 

"I hope so Mom, god I hope so." 

* * *

Lex held onto the commode as his stomach tried to turn its lining inside out. 

"Oh god..." Just how much did he fucking drink tonight anyway? Oh wait, not just tonight, yesterday as well. Hell, he didn't even know what day it was anymore, he didn't much care. His last thought as darkness took his vision was, 'I'm so screwed.' 

He woke to a soft bed instead of hard tile, a cool cloth washing his face and chest. 'Okay, not dead yet, I think.' He cautiously opened his eyes. 

"Clark?" 

"Lex, please listen, I have so much to tell you." 

* * *

"Listen Clark? Why the hell should I believe anything you tell me now?" Pain blossomed behind his eyes as Lex angrily rolled away from Clark's touch. 

He watched Clark make an abortive reach for him, then stop, a look of determination on his face. "I'm an a-alien Lex. Dammit, I'm a fucking alien. That's my big frigging secret, that's the reason for all the lies, okay?" 

Lex stared at Clark, surprised as he felt his anger burning even hotter. "So, you think your heartfelt explanation will just erase six years filled with lies, huh? Well, tough shit Clark, it doesn't!" 

* * *

"I know, I know it doesn't. I'm so sorry Lex, I wanted to tell you so badly, it wasn't because I didn't trust you. I swear it wasn't." 

"Oh yeah, Clark? Well that's sure as shit how it felt from here. 

"It wasn't only my secret Lex, I wasn't the only person who'd be effected by someone else knowing. All my life my parents taught me to hide, to lie about what I was. I was scared Lex!" 

"Of what, did you think I'd dissect you, turn you over to the government?" 

"No Lex, god no! I'd never think that!" 

* * *

"Then what Clark? Enlighten me, I've got a hangover. Last time I checked I couldn't read minds. Maybe your alien ass can but mine can't!" 

Lex watched Clark flinch at his words, he felt sick but he couldn't stop himself. Clark answered so softly he had to strain to hear him. 

"I was afraid Lex, I thought you'd hate me. E-Everything that happened to you was my fault, I caused it. I came with the meteors Lex, it's my fault you got hurt." 

He felt dizzy. Clark had been at the center of the event that changed his whole world. 

* * *

Cold, he was so cold. Darkness stole his sight away. His ears filled with that god-awful noise, surrounding him, engulfing him, ripping him asunder. 

His chest, 'oh god!' he couldn't breathe. He was drowning, 'Please, please, someone help...' 

"Lex...Lex...answer me please...Lex!" 

So alone, so scared, 'Daddy, where are you?' Someone coming, someone here, so strong, lifting him up, safe now, safe. 

"Lex, god, you're scaring me!" 

'Hide me please, hide me, it hurts, it hurts!' Small hand touching him, bright smile taking away the pain, letting him breath again. Lex opened his eyes. 

"Clark, it was you, you found me." 

* * *

"What? Found you Lex? What do you mean 'found you'?" 

"That day, the meteor shower, you were there, you touched me. I was so scared until then. Clark, I heard you, in my head, you were laughing. You said 'Reelota'. I heard it and wasn't afraid anymore." 

"Beloved." 

"What?" 

"It means beloved Lex, in my language it means beloved." 

"Your language Clark?" 

"Yeah Lex, its Kryptonian. The name of the planet I'm from is Krypton. It's gone, I'm the only one left. My parents sent me here when it exploded. The meteors came with me, that's how I hurt you." 

* * *

"Clark, you didn't 'hurt me', I wouldn't have blamed you for that. What I couldn't stand was your not trusting me, all the lies, the ways you hid yourself from me." 

"I was afraid Lex, I didn't want to lose you. I fucked up so badly didn't I? I did it all wrong and I lost you anyway." 

"We both made mistakes Clark, I hid things from you too. There's a room at the Castle I've got to show you if we're ever going to put this behind us." 

"What do we do now Lex, can you ever forgive me?" 

* * *

"I want to Clark, I still love you. But, truthfully, I don't really know you." He watched as Clark's eyes filled with tears. 

"So, is that it Lex? Can't we fix things between us?" 

Lex traced the tears on Clark's face with his fingers, felt his own eyes brim over. "I don't know Clark, I'd like to try. We'd have to start over, no more lies between us." 

"Anything Lex, ask me, I promise, from now on I'll tell you." 

Lex smiled sadly, running his fingers through Clark's hair. "So, farmboy, that day on the bridge, I hit you huh?" 


End file.
